


the signs as dean/cas kisses

by bcwritingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aries - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Cancer (sign), Capricorn - Freeform, Character Death, Character Undeath, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gemini - Freeform, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Leo - Freeform, Libra, M/M, Pisces - Freeform, Sagittarius - Freeform, Scorpio, Taurus - Freeform, Virgo - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Zodiac signs - Freeform, aquarius, one shots, the signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says.<br/>Based on this post: http://dirtyovercoats.com/post/114515780109/the-signs-as-dean-cas-kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aries

**Author's Note:**

> Desperate "this might be our last" kiss right before the final boss fight
> 
> Ref to Season 8 & 9

It didn't happen often, but every time they thought that a hunt together may be their last, Cas and Dean would crash their mouths together and hold each other tight, afraid that the other may slip between their fingers before they even had a chance to say good bye.

They kissed the most in Purgatory, when they were surrounded by abominations and fought tooth and claw. Then one last time before Cas pushed Dean into he portal to go as Leviathan surrounded them. Dean was heart-broken over losing him and couldn't accept what happened, replaying the same scene over and over again, warping it to where he was the one to let go rather than Cas.

The next time they kissed, they were about to face the bad bitch Abaddon. 

Cas had curled Dean's shirt collar in his hands and pressed him up against a wall, mouth never escaping Dean's in the nearest abandoned room. The mark burned and itched under Dean's skin, calling out to the blade and searching for blood. But Dean didn't want to think about the blade or Abaddon or saving the world. He just wanted Cas in his arms while he still had him there.

Dean snaked his hands up and down Cas' sides under his dress shirt, sucking on Cas' bottom lip and making the once angel, then man, then angel again gasp. Man, their lives were complicated, but Dean stopped thinking about that when he felt Cas grind onto his thigh and pressing himself even closer to Dean's chest.

Dean grunted and pulled away, only to have his neck attacked by Cas' mouth, sucking little marks here and there.

When Cas brought his head back up, Dean couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes that used to belong to an honest man who was being hosted by an ethereal being and didn't know what he was getting himself into. But now those eyes belonged to Cas - how they drooped sadly at the mention of his brothers and sisters, how they glistened when he smiled, how distant they were when Cas was thinking too hard and too deep, and how they stared into Dean's very being, like Cas could see Dean's soul and loved it no matter what state it was in.

They held their gaze like that before Cas broke away and straightened his shirt. "We should be going," he says, reaching out for his bag. Dean nodded and attempted at fixing his hair a little, only able to get the front tuff to get back where it was while the back was still mussed.

As Dean reached for the door handle, he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist firmly. Cas pulled their hands to his chest and studied Dean's face for a moment before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Dean's lips and releasing Dean's hand, opening the door, and walking out.


	2. Taurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am so delightfully happy just being here with you today" kiss

Dean and Castiel hardly ever kissed without purpose. Every time they did, it was because the other feared the other wouldn't make it or to say "I love you" without really needing to say it or it was just in the heat of the moment. 

And then it happens - Dean just casually kisses Castiel on the cheek as he sits there and frowns at his coffee at the bar in the kitchen. Castiel is surprised at first, slowly raising his hand and brushing his fingertips over the spot where it still tingled. "What was that for?" Castiel asks, brows creasing together.

To any one else, Castiel might've sounded annoyed, but Dean understood he was just confused and curious at his sudden act of affection.

"'Cause," Dean says, shrugging as his lips quirk upwards, "I'm just glad you're here." 

Castiel eyes him curiously, but finds nothing but open honesty in Dean's features and smiles back.

"I am too, Dean."

Dean nods once and turns around to the fridge, pulling out a white container. "So," he asks, turning around and smiling broadly at Castiel, "you want cheese with your eggs?"


	3. Gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy crying kiss at their daughter's wedding

The wedding was beautiful, to say the least, and Dean will admit to crying, but they were  _manly_ tears. Castiel couldn't help his own tears as Dean gave his speech about their daughter and how she grew up to be the beautiful woman she was, and laughing when he threatened the man she was linked arm in arm with. They smiled broadly down at their baby girl as they danced with her and winked at each other as they danced with the groom's parents, the father blushing slightly as he danced with Castiel.

Their wedding was nothing like this - small and outside Dean's uncle's cabin by the lake with just Dean, his brother, and their Uncle Bobby there. Dean proposing the night before after they had made love just barely whispering, "Marry me," into the dark and Castiel muttering an "Ok" on his shoulder before dozing off in Dean's arms.

This wedding, however, was large and had family and friends from both sides - all friendly and talkative and getting along just fine. The man who they practically called son since the day they met him asked for their blessing the day before asking her, earning a clap on the shoulder from Dean and a hug from Castiel. When they came over the next day, their daughter practically skipped into her dads' arms and flashed her ring proudly as they examined it, earning a low whistle from Dean. 

The wedding happened a year later, and Dean swears he's never seen two people so in love - excluding himself and his husband, of course. Castiel cried more times than he could count, and Dean cried more than he would admit. Their daughter walked down the aisle with both of her fathers linked in her arms, smiling widely at the groom that sat waiting at the end of the aisle.

Dean had kissed the top of her forehead as Castiel squeazed her hands before giving her over to their soon-to-be son in-law. 

Now they dance with each other, foreheads pressed together and eyes boring into each other's. They glance over at their daughter; her back was to them as she stared into her husband's eyes, sitting in his lap as his wheelchair automatically moved them from side to side. The kid was an amazing engineer, which helped Dean and him get along so well. Castiel liked to talk about agriculture with the boy, which he only knew because his mother and father owned a land-scaping business.

They look back at each other. Castiel tips his chin up a little and brushes his nose against Dean's before they both in lean and kiss each other sweetly. Dean can feel the tears running down his face but it's ok because he thinks Cas is crying too and they're just so happy for their daughter and love their family so much that he couldn't care less if anyone saw him cry at his daughter's wedding.

Castiel pulls away then, giving Dean a watery smile before laying his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean leans his head against Castiel's in return and kisses softly on the side of his neck. "I love you," he whispers, hand running up and down Castiel's back soothingly in time with the music. "I love you, too," Castiel murmurs against Dean's suit as he cards his fingers through his hair.

They danced with the love of their life until their daughter left with hers.


	4. Cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We can't stop giggling like children" kiss

As soon as the door was closed, Cas' hands were under Dean's shirt. His hands passed over a sensitive area on Dean's stomach, and Dean, too in a haze to think, giggled. Castiel quirked an eyebrow and lightly traced his hand back over he spot, making Dean shove at his hands and laugh, "Stop." 

Suddenly, a devilish look flashed across Castiel's features before he pounced onto Dean, arms snaking their way under his shirt and tickling his sides. "C-CaS s-stOP," Dean tried, but he was laughing too hard to get much out and couldn't put up a good fight, muscles weakening.

Eventually Castiel slowed his actions, shit-eating grin taking up his face as Dean's breath came back to him. As soon as he was breathing normally, Dean looked up at the man straddling him down and said, "Cas?" 

"Hm?" Castiel replied.

"My turn," Dean said with a wolfish grin.

Before Castiel could even react, their roles were reversed and Dean was on top of him. "I'm not ticklish, Dean," he deadpanned, crossing his arms and staring annoyed up at the green-eyed man above him. "Oh, how do you know?" Dean asked, mischievious grin never faltering.

"Because I've tried to tickle myself once and felt nothing."

"That's because you were doing it wrong."

Dean then gently ran his fingernails up and down Cas' ribs, and, with his arms still crossed, Castiel's face flashed to surprise as his body spasmed under the light touches. Dean quirked an eyebrow down at him. "Not ticklish, huh?"

"Dean, don't-"

But it was too late, 'cause Dean's hands were already under Castiel's shirt and making their way up and down his ribs. Castiel fought back his giggles as he tried to fight Dean's hands out from under his shirt, but to no avail. Dean could see Castiel cracking slowly and made his way up to his armpits. Castiel let out a scream and laughed, "DeaAAAAN." This only motivated the man on top, who then ducked his head under Castiel's shirt and blew raspberries on his stomach. 

Castiel let out a shriek and pushed Dean's head away, which only resulted in the man cackling as he brought his hands back to his side and traced Castiel's ribs. "De-eheean," he pleaded, completely out of breath from giggling so much. Dean finally complied and propped himself up and over Castiel, leaning down to kiss him a not-actually-sorry apology.

Only problem was that Castiel was still giggling, and Dean was laughing at him and his giggles. So they ended up just awkwardly kissing each other's smiles as they tried to catch their breath.

Dean eventually rolled onto the other side of Castiel, finally catching his breath and slowly drifting to sleep until he felt Castiel snake his arm around Dean's waist. Castiel burrowed his head into the crook of Dean's neck and sighed sleepily.

"Night, Cas," Dean murmured.

"Good night, Dean."


	5. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross pda kiss just to spite Sam and Charlie

"Get a room, you two."

Dean and Castiel were knocked out of their trance of staring into each others' eyes, and Dean looked up to see Charlie leaning against the door way, arms crossed and smirk growing bigger by the second. She then turned to Sam, brushing off Dean's snarl and 'fuck off' look at her and asked, "Are they always like this?" 

"Yep," came Sam's answer, his eyes never glancing up from the computer as he sipped at his tea.

Dean brought his attention back to Castiel, who was sitting across from him on the couch but was now leaning in and smirking just ever-so slightly as he got closer to Dean's face.

"Uh, Cas-"

"Just go with it."

And he did, letting Castiel straddle him and craddle his head in his hands, bringing himself down for a small kiss, but then immediately deepening it, tongue licking Dean's mouth and nipping at his bottom lip.

Dean opened his mouth eagerly, loving the taste of Castiel and the feel of their tongues tangling in his mouth. Castiel let out a small grunt and sucked on Dean's tongue and _woah that was different what the hell_ and damn did he love it. A low moan verberated within Dean and sent shivers down his back. Dean pressed Castiel flush against his chest, wanting more, and Castiel was whining and whimpering with every touch and  _holy hell._ Dean was so far gone he almost didn't notice the loud annoyed cough next to them.

"AHEM," Sam said, face flushed from the scene that laid out before him.

Dean was absolutely dumb-struck as Castiel pulled away and turned toward Sam. Castiel smirked up at him, and Dean looked over to see Charlie bent over laughing, using the wall as a support with one hand as she clutched her ribs with the other.

"Would you  _please_ get a room?"

Castiel smirked, "If I am correct, we are already in one."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the dungeon; there's better wifi signal in there anyway," Sam announced and stormed out of the room, his laptop's power chord trailing behind him.

Dean was still a little dumb-struck as Castiel snickered and pressed a light kiss to Dean's temple and climbed off of his lap.

Charlie was able to catch her breath and came up to Castiel to give him a high-five, along with five bucks.

"Would not have expected you to do that, Cas. Good job - definitely one way to get him to leave," she said, smirking.

Castiel shrugged and grinned at Dean who seemed to be catching up. Charlie grinned at him and said, "I'll leave you two alone so you can uh- pick up where you left off." And with that she winked at them and left the bunker's lounge to Castiel and Dean's disposal. 


	6. Virgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss
> 
> **high school AU**

It's been three weeks.

Three weeks since Dean finally got the balls to ask his best friend out.

Three weeks since Cas said yes with the cutest blush Dean has ever seen.

Three weeks since their first date, which had Dean freaking out until half way through the walk Cas reached out through the sleeve of his ridiculously large sweater to hold Dean's hand.

Three weeks since Dean wished he had kissed him that night instead of an awkward wave and smile at his door.

Three. Whole. Weeks.

Dean is pacing back-and-forth in his room with Charlie, his other best friend he went to to talk about Cas with 'cause he could't talk about Cas with Cas; that'd be weird.

Charlie observes him for a moment before returning her gaze to the book in her hands and says, "You keep going, and you'll walk a hole into the floor." Dean stops for a moment and scowls at her. He flops onto his bed facing the ceiling and rubs his hands over his face as he lets out an aggravated sigh. "I haven't kissed him yet," he says through parted hands.

This peaks the red-head's interest as she peers over her book. "Why not?" she asks, book-marking the page she's on and setting it to the side. Dean flops his hands onto the bed and shrugs, eyes never straying from the glow-in-the-dark star stickers he and Cas put on there as kids. "I don't know," he says, "nerves, maybe?"

Charlie rolls her eyes, even though Dean isn't looking at her to see. "Dean Winchester, are you scared of _Castiel Novak_ , the boy who's been in love with you since you were five and immediately said yes when you asked him out and smiles every time he sees you and always wears those too-big sweaters that makes him look like a child wearing his father's clothes rather than a teenager? Seriously?"

Dean huffs and turns to face Charlie, but immediately casts his eyes down at his comforter. "Kiss him soon, Dean," she warns before getting up and walking towards him. "Or else he might start doubting too." And with that she was out of the room, leaving Dean with his frustration and her sinking words.

Dean desperately needs to kiss Cas, and soon.

* * *

Dean and Cas sit on the couch in Castiel's living room watching Transformers, the battle to watch it long and exhausting.

_"I don't understand the point, Dean. It's just a bunch of robots that can turn into vehicles fighting other robots that can also turn into vehicles."_

_"Space robots, Cas. Big difference."_

_"I don't see-"_

_"It just is, trust me, ok?"_

_"Fine..."_

In all honesty, Dean doesn't like Transformers all that much. Sure, the graphics and sound effects are awesome, the fighting scenes are epic and hey, talk about eye-candy, but Dean chose it because 1) it's a movie Dean knows Cas won't be into but will watch and act interested in for his sake and 2) there is absolutely no plot that is that interesting or hard to figure out before the end. So basically, a good make-out movie, which is what Dean needs. Or feels that he needs.

About half an hour in, Dean chances a glance over at Cas and sees him staring, blue eyes burning a hole into his skull. Instead of Cas blushing and and muttering an apology and looking back at the movie like he normally does, he continues to stare, brows furrowing together in concern.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asks. Dean sputters, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Cas tilts his head like he does whenever he's trying to figure out something he doesn't understand and squints suspiciously at Dean, eyebrows still knitted together. "You seem... tense," Cas says. Dean swallows the lump that forms in his throat and darts his eyes to the screen, feigning nonchalance. "Yeah, I'm solid. Never been better."

Cas obviously doesn't believe him because he's still giving Dean that look, but he reaches over and takes Dean's hand in his, the warmth anchoring Dean and making his stomach flip, just like every time Cas holds his hand. Dean doesn't think he'll ever get used to Cas holding his hand.

Without another word, Cas turns to the TV, not really watching just like Dean had expected. "Uh, Cas," Dean says before he can even stop himself. "L-Look at me." Cas does, and God how has Dean restrained from kissing that completely open and trusting face that's been there for Dean since they were five with eyes so blue you feel like you're flying in the sky just from looking at them.

Dean leans in, but second-guesses himself as soon as he feels his body move.

This was too planned out, too awkward, and definitely in the wrong time and place. Dean wishes he could go back to three weeks ago and do it right by sweeping Cas off his feet in a big kiss that Dean has been fantasizing about since freshmen year. But he can't go back to the past, and he doesn't think he can stop himself from leaning in and kissing Cas right on the-

Cheek.

He completely misses - or subconsciously chickens-out - and kisses Cas on the cheek. 

He stays there for a beat or two, only to realize his target error, before pulling back, face completely red from embarrassment. He quickly shifts back to his side of the couch and stares hard at the TV.

A minute passes, two-

"Dean-"

"Save it, Cas. That was stupid of me, I know, and I'm sorry. I should've waited 'til the moment was right or-"

"Dean, stop. Shut up. Look at me."

Dean is hesitant for a moment, looking at his clasped hands in his lap, before looking up at him. A small smile makes its way onto Cas's lips as a tint of pink dusts across his cheekbones. "Were you," Cas pauses and takes a deep breath before starting again, "Were you trying to kiss me?"

Dean ducks his head as he feels himself blush harder. "Maybe," he mutters.

He hears a low chuckle and feels the couch dip next him. "You know," Cas says, breath tickling dean's ear by how close he is, "you could have just said 'You wanna make out while a stupid movie plays so your parents don't get too suspicious of why it's so quiet in there?'."

Now Dean is 100% sure his face is the color of a tomato by this point and whips his head around to see Cas barely an inch away. Their noses practically bump by how close they are, and Dean feels chills up and down his arms as Cas's breath intermingles with his.

Dean flicks his eyes from Cas's to his lips and back again. "Well? Isn't that what you planned on doing?" Cas says, raising an eyebrow and smirking just a little. Dean accepts the challenge and smirks before meeting Cas's lips with his own.

And it still feels a little awkward because their noses are squished up against together and they're still staring at each other, but then Cas sighs and closes his eyes and turns his head a little to the right and dear God this is better than every fantasy Dean has ever had about this moment.

Dean's eyes flutter close as he wraps his arms around Cas and puts a little more force into it. Cas hums before reciprocating but then suddenly he's not there and on Dean's mouth where he needs to be. Dean's eyes snap back open and sees Cas's face and kind of panics because it doesn't look happy- but it doesn't look disappointed either. 

"Dean, this is our first kiss, so I need to make sure how fast you are comfortable with taking this," Cas says, voice serious and eyes stern as they stare into Dean's.

Dean takes a deep breath.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since freshmen year, dude. And I regret not kissing you on our first date like I wanted to, which is stupid of me, I know, but I wasn't sure how fast you wanted to go. But I'm on board with what you want, and if it's going too fast, I'll let you know. Ok?"

Cas casts his eyes down in thought and looks up at Dean, full confidence and set determination in his eyes. "I want to kiss you," Cas deadpans. "I don't mean just pecks and chaste kisses - which I do want sometimes - but right now I just want to kiss you senseless with my tongue practically shoved down your throat and teeth barred against yours from our mouths being so open against each other's."

Dean's pupils dilate and a blush creeps his neck. He knows Cas is straight-forward and fairly blunt with what he likes and does not like, but holy  _shit_ Dean was not expecting that.

"Y-Yeah, man. Let's do it," Dean finds himself saying before he can stop himself or think of what's even coming out of his mouth.

Cas nods and cups Dean's face in his hands as they descend to lay on the couch, movie forgotten and completely ignored.

 


	7. Libra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night domestic bliss kiss

After everything Dean Winchester has been through and seen, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to seeing this. Cas curled up against him under a heap of blankets in their own home and bed, usual stern lines relaxed in his sleepy state.  Dean cards his fingers through Cas's hair and brushes his thumb at his temple. Cas's eyes flutter open to peer at Dean through groggy eyes.

"Sleep," Cas says, voice thick and cracked from sleep. Dean smiles a small smile down at him as he continues to brush his hands through Cas's hair. "I will," he says, focusing on the feel of Cas's hair in his fingers, the heat radiating between them, and the man's lips, how they curve and slightly part and are just the right shade of pink. Dean leans down and presses a chaste kiss against Cas's mouth, who returns the gesture lazily as he drifts slowly to sleep.

"I love you," Cas murmurs against Dean's shoulder and, oh, there's another thing Dean will never get used to. Hearing his best friend, his lover, say those foreign and sacred words. Dean smiles against Cas's head.

"I love you too, angel."

Dean continues to card his hands through Cas's hair until he falls asleep himself, wrapped up in the warm fuzziness in his stomach and the sheets.


	8. Scorpio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie night kiss that turns so heated it knocks the popcorn to the floor
> 
> (Also see Virgo's if you want a high school au version of this kind of kiss, but the chapter will not be the same)
> 
> **love confession**

"Well, good night guys," Sam says as he stands and stretches out his arms. 

Castiel is being held by Dean in his lap, bowl of popcorn curled protectively in his arms. "Where you goin' Sammy? The movie's only half way through," Dean says, peering up at his ridiculously tall brother. "I'm beat, man. You guys keep watching, I'm just gonna-" He's cut off by a yawn and points in the general direction of his room. Dean nods in understanding and returns his attention to the movie.

A few more minutes in, Dean feels like he's the only one watching the movie. He looks over at Castiel, who had gotten up to get more popcorn and sat next to Dean rather than on him. "What?" Dean asks after a few beats of staring back at Castiel. Castiel sets the popcorn beside him on the other couch cushion and picks up the romote to pause the movie and to quiet the dramatic swell of music so Dean would hear him.

And then he just says it, with no warning or hints or awkward babbling. Just says it.

"I love you."

Dean stares at Castiel, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Castiel stares at him confidently, chest out and chin up. "I just felt like you should know," he says, voice betraying his posture. "You know you don't have to-"

"How long?" Dean asks, cutting him off.

"W-What?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Castiel cast his eyes down at the ground, then back at Dean's in a sudden burst of confidence.

"Ever since I touched your soul in Hell." Dean's eyes grow wider at that. Castiel takes in a deep breath, "But I've started to feel mutiple kinds of love for you beyond the connection of your soul and my grace. The domestic kind for when you tend to my wounds and make me dinner. The sensual love of you holding me in your arms and kissing me. The familial love for when you are there for me, no matter what I've done and how many times I've screwed up. The kind of love I feel for you goes beyond everything I've ever known and was taught. I love you, Dean Winchester, and nothing can make me feel different."

Dean says nothing. He just stares hysterically at Castiel. Castiel squirms under his gaze, but he feels like the world just lifted from his shoulders and even could fly again by how light he was. 

Castiel casts his eyes down to his lap and sucks in a breath.

"Dean, I-"

But he's cut off by Dean's lips smashing against his. Castiel's eyes go wide and stare at Dean's face in shock, but then he relaxes and kisses him back. 

"I love you," Dean murmurs against Castiel's mouth. Castiel gasps and Dean takes the opportunity to snag Castiel's mouth in his. "I love you, Cas. God I love you," he says when he stops to catch his breath. And he means it, every word, and can only hope Castiel knows that he does. 

Castiel captures Dean's mouth once more and crawls closer to him, straddling his lap and placing a strong hand on Dean's neck. Dean places a hand on the small of Castiel's back and cups his jaw with the other. 

Dean swipes a tongue on Castiel's upper lip, sending shivers down his spine. Castiel immediately opens his mouth to press his tongue against Dean's, swiping it against his teeth here and there.

Castiel moans as Dean ruts up against him, glad his body isn't the only one reacting like this. Castiel looks down at Dean, pupils blown and pink tinting his cheeks. Castiel looks at him for permission, wanting to go further. Dean nods and is instantly pushed onto his back on the couch, stretching out to get more comfortable. He accidentally kicks the bowl of popcorn off of the couch and it scatters across the floor.

They glance over at it, and Castiel says, "We'll get it later." Dean nods enthusiastically and pulls Castiel down for another kiss, other hand searching for the romote to resume the movie so Sam wouldn't hear them down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what it meant but I felt it necessary so oh well


	9. Sagittarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder-filled, choked up "I thought you were dead" kiss
> 
> **death and blood mention**

_THUMP_

A vampire's head spun on the ground as Castiel stood, bloody blade held tight in his hand. He looked around the dark room and heard some commotion come from another room. He heard a loud scream that sounded scarily like Dean's.

"Dean?" Castiel called.

A vamp ran out of the room and charged towards Castiel. He acted quickly, throwing the blade and cutting the vampire's head clean off.

"Dean?" he called out again, anxiety rising in his chest. He cautiously walked towards the room, unprepared for what he was about to see. Castiel instantly felt his stomach drop and the color drain from his face.

Lying on the floor was Dean, body motionless and surrounded by blood.

"Dean!"

Castiel rushed to the man's side and fell to his knees.

"Oh God Oh God Oh God. Dean, wake up. Please wake up. Dean? Dean!"

He lifted Dean's lolling head into his lap, hands shaking violently as they checked for a pulse.

"Dean.." he sobbed. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and let them fall down his cheeks and onto Dean's.

Castiel gathered Dean's body in his arms and cradled him in his lap, rocking back and forth. 

"I love you," he whispered, choking back a sob and holding Dean closer to his chest. "I love you I love you I love you," he said, pressing his forehead against Dean's.

"Love you too."

Castiel gasped and shot his head back and looked down at the smirking man in his arms with wide, red-rimmed eyes. That smirk didn't stay, however, as a violent cough forced its way out.

"I-I thought you were dead," Castiel said breathlessly.

Dean attempted to smirk once more and said, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. Have we met?" Castiel laughed, mostly out of relief more than anything, and smiled weakly down at the man in his arms. He cupped Dean's face in bloodied hands and kissed him fiercely. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but rather than grief, he felt pure joy and relief.

Dean grunted in pain as they stood and held tight onto his side, other arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulders for support. They walked to the Impala, called Sam, and shared one last kiss before driving home.


	10. Capricorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under the mistletoe kiss

Dean was enjoying his Christmas just fine, thank you very much. Then Sam and Kevin had to go and ruin it by pointing out the mistletoe above him and Cas when they just happen to walk through the opening at the same time. Dean saw the way they hid their smug little faces behind their stupid mugs of hot cocoa that Dean slaved over making for them after their bitching and moaning over the cold. Those traitors.

Dean looks over at Cas begrudgingly. His head is tilted to the side and his eyes are squinted, not understanding why Kevin pointed out the seasonal plant above their heads, Sam's snickering, and probably the pink rising on the tips of Dean's ears. "It means we have to kiss, Cas," Dean explains. 

Cas looks up at the plant hung tauntingly above them, then back at Dean. His eyes are wide with understanding and - is he fucking _blushing_??? Now Dean has to kiss him cause that's the cutest thing he's seen all day.

Wait, what the fuck?

Dean is not supposed to have thoughts like that about Cas. Sure, the guy's got a great face and a rockin' voice and is literally the closest thing Dean has to family besides Sam, but he's his best friend. He's not supposed to think of Cas like _that._

But he does, and _damn_ does Dean want to kiss him.

Cas tilts his head like he always does, but this time it's not out of confusement or intimidation. Instead, Cas partly closes his eyes and leans into Dean's space and places a chaste kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean's mind is kind of fuzzy as Cas leaves his space and looks up at him expectantly. He furrows his brow in the only way Cas can and says, "Did I do that correctly?" 

Dean feels himself smile and shake his head before he can register his hand curling around the base of Cas' god-awful Christmas sweater and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Cas melts easily into the touch, but Dean has to take Cas' hands and place them  _somewhere_ on Dean's body so they don't just hang there awkwardly. They're soon interrupted by a "Thank GOD" and "Finally. The sexual tension was _killing me_."

Dean rolls his eyes and releases Cas' sweater in place for his hand. "You know this just means we're going to make out in front of you two whenever we have the chance, right?" Dean says smugly. He looks over at Cas, who seems to be considering the idea with a growing smile on his face.

He kisses him again when they're seated on the couch, sure to make a bit of noise until Kevin puts in his headphones and Sam makes a disgusted face and stands. "I'm going to make more cocoa, and I'm not coming back." He turns to leave, but doesn't make it all the way out of the room before hearing Dean laugh behind him.

 


	11. Aquarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet, slow and sensual kiss in the shower right after a marathon round of sex

They were sore all over, both grunting a little as they stepped into the shower. Dean turned on both shower heads, sighing as the warm spray hit his back. Castiel turned his back to Dean to face his spray and revelled in the steam. Dean turned to the soap on the shelf beside them and grabbed a rag from the towel rack right outside the shower. He squirted some of the liquid onto the cloth and rubbed it until he saw white foam being formed.

He wrapped his arms around Castiel once more and began tracing the cloth up and down his torso. Castiel sighed and tilted his head back to lay on Dean's shoulder, eyes slowly closing as Dean peppered little kisses on his neck and shoulder. 

Castiel turned his head to the left, nose brushing against Dean's damp hair. Dean lifted his head and turned towards Castiel, noses bumping together as they smiled goofy, sleepy smiles at each other.

Castiel lifted a hand to Dean's hair as they leaned in. They kissed slow - Castiel's fingers curling on the bottom strands of Dean's hair, the cloth in Dean's hand slowing as Castiel's tongue joined his.

The water continued to pour down their bodies as they kissed, totally wrapped up in each other and feeling too sedated to do much else.

They eventually parted, exchanging small kisses between "I love you"'s and pressed their temples against each other, as if to kiss one more time, before finishing up and heading to bed.


	12. Pisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy, coffee-flavoured good morning kiss with an extra dose of scruff
> 
> **cas is grumpy in the mornings**

Cas felt the sheets next to him only to find them empty. He cracked open an eye to see Dean not in his usual spot. He breathed in and smelled coffee coming from the kitchen and sat up slowly, sure to keep the covers on him for as long as possible. 

He groaned as the light hit his eyes and staggered against the wall until he could get his footing in place.

"Dean?" he called down the hall. No answer.

"Dean?" he tried again, voice rough and thick with sleep. 

"In here, babe," he heard Dean call back down the hall. Cas left the hallway and walked into the library, trying to remember where the kitchen was in his sleepy haze. He soon felt something warm being pressed into his hands. He frowned down at the drink, but the steam hitting his face relaxed his brow.

He looked up to see Dean smiling at him. Why did he have to be such a morning person? Why couldn't he just sleep in like every one else in the world? Or just stay in bed longer to make Cas warm and maybe go for a round of morning sex? 

"Morning, sunshine," Dean grinned. Cas grunted a response. Dean laughed at him and led him to the island in the kitchen and sat him on a bar stool. 

A plate of eggs and toast was placed in front of Cas, but he ignored it and continued to sip at his coffee. He looked over at the empty plate next to him and figured Sam must have already eaten. Dean had his back to him as he did the dishes, frying pan being dipped in and out of the soapy water.

Cas slowly took a bite out of his toast and rested it back on the plate. He rubbed a hand across his face, feeling the morning scruff he hadn't shaved off yet. Although Dean had insisted he didn't need to, Cas always felt better after a shave, no matter how tedious the whole process felt.

Cas eventually ate his toast and half of his eggs before carrying his coffee back to their room. Before he could reach for the door handle, however, Cas felt warm arms wrap around him. Dean placed a soft kiss on Cas' neck before turning the handle and walking them both in. 

"You can go back to sleep, Cas. There's no hunts today," Dean said as he walked them over to the bed. Cas shook his head and placed his coffe on the dresser as they passed it. "I can't now; I'm too awake," Cas said as he crawled under the covers,which were slightly warm from where he was laying before. Dean quirked an eye brow at him.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?"

A devilish smile flashed across Cas' face as he pulled Dean down by the collar of his T-shirt and kissed him wetly, wrapping a leg around Dean's waist and sending him toppling onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay this wasn't what it asked for but I couldn't think of anything else and the keyboard had a mind of it's own.


End file.
